Bonded abrasive articles have abrasive particles bonded together by a bonding medium. Bonded abrasives include, for example, stones, hones, grinding wheels, and cut-off wheels. The bonding medium is typically an organic resin, but may also be an inorganic material such as a ceramic or glass (i.e., vitreous bonds).
Cut-off wheels are typically thin wheels used for general cutting operations. The wheels are typically about 2 to about 100 centimeters in diameter, and from less than one millimeter (mm) to several mm thick. They are typically operated at speeds of from about 1000 to about 50000 revolutions per minute, and are used for operations such as cutting metal or glass; for example, to a nominal length. Cut-off wheels are also known as “industrial cut-off saw blades” and, in some settings such as foundries, as “chop saws”. As their name implies, cut-off wheels are use to cut stock such as, for example, metal rods, by abrading through the stock.